Pain
by hazydaze
Summary: A continuation of Dancing with the Devil. Now there is a tension between Jack and Gwen. How will they deal with it when he goes against her.


Status: A Sequel One-shot Complete

Warnings: Umm...I should warn you I am making assumptions about what should happen?

Summary: Sequel (Sort of) to Dancing with the Devil. So please read that first. There is a tension between Jack and Gwen when he goes against her that they can't avoid.

Word Count: 1,122

Dedications to: Crissy, Maria, PassionPoet and Crazedchick for reviewing my first fic.

A/N: This song is Pain by Three Days Grace (One X). The lyrics are not in order in which they come in the song. I just picked the ones I wanted.

_**Pain without love,**_

Gwen sat on a bench in the middle of Cardiff, trying to collect her thoughts. Things back at the hub had become…complicated. It wasn't like she could brush off their stares and whispers behind her anymore. She had stood there and chosen Rhys over Jack. Safe over dangerous. Her boyfriend over her boss. The tears flowed down her face freely, she had said she didn't care. That she wouldn't know better. She had said she would forget Jack. His face had for a moment shown a flashed of deep, unforgivable pain but in an instant his guard was back up. The compulsion to reach out and touch his face had been so strong Gwen almost shook with the restraint it took to not do it.

_**Pain I can't get enough,**_

"_But I would…" _Jack had croaked out. His head tilting gently to one side pleading with her. What he was really saying was, don't leave me. But she had. He had left her, left them all and she, in turn, left him behind. Or she was trying to. Suddenly she felt the need to move, her backside numb from the coldness of the stone. Walking through the streets Gwen looked for something comforting, some sign she wouldn't always feel this way.

Gwen looked up and blinked, wiping her tears when she thought she saw Rhys coming towards her. "Hey babe you alright?" She called, still unsure of this new level to their relationship.

"Gwen where've you been? Are you crying?" Rhys' voice was full of concern. But Gwen shrugged it off.

"Nothing a cuppa won't fix" Gwen plastered a smile to her face, her arm linked with Rhys'.

"So where have been all day today then luv?" Rhys asked absently.

Gwen stopped dead, "What?"

"I just asked what you did today? I know you're all top secret but I am your fiancée." Rhys put on his cheeky boy smile.

But it didn't warm Gwen inside at all, she felt cold and angry. "How dare he…" Gwen cursed under her breath. Suddenly as if it was hot magma she felt her anger towards Jack rise and bubble to the surface.

"Gwen?" Rhys looked at her blankly…and that was the problem.

Gwen stormed with a obsidian cloud over her head until she reached the hub. She was barely in the door when she saw Tosh, who looked up and smiled, "Hey Gwen"

"Tosh," Gwen replied curtly, "Where is he?"

Tosh shifted her weight as if she was contemplating what to say to her. "Damn it Tosh!" Gwen shouted. She was loud and she knew as Owen poked his head out from his workstation to see what the commotion was. Gwen fumed as the two kept silent. She picked up one of the comms on Tosh's tech desk while typing quickly over the tracing program.

"Gwen…" Tosh called.

Gwen froze and then she knew. She knew they had known and probably even helped him. "When?"

Owen moved towards her and everything was becoming clearer still. "You…you were supposed to treat him! Bandage him up!…not…not" Gwen felt her words falter and Owen finally reached her, she thought about fighting him but she didn't. She was too tired. She sat at her desk while everyone busied themselves around her but she couldn't hear them. They were just out of her reach. So Gwen just that there and stared, hoping the pain would go away.

_**I rather feel pain that nothing at all.**_

_**Trust me I've got a plan and when the lights go up you'll understand.**_

Jack had taken out the Range Rover the moment Gwen had left the hub, it was only a matter of time until she saw Rhys and found out what he had done. He wished he could believed he had done it all for her but he knew part of him and been selfishly overjoyed that Rhys would go back to his ignorance. It wasn't that he had wanted to hurt Gwen but he knew that Rhys would never truly be part of their world.

So begrudgingly he returned after what he deemed a suitable amount of time from when they found out Gwen knew. Jack sighed and braced himself. Gwen sat on the chair at her desk, she was almost catatonic until she saw him. Standing up, she walked over to where he was and slapped him hard.

"I think we should take this in my office…don't you?" Jack said rationally rubbing his cheek, even in this state Gwen wouldn't want her dirty laundry aired in front of the team.

_**You know that I'm here to save you.**_

"What the hell did you think you were doing Jack?" Gwen screeched as soon as the door to the office was closed. "Rhys knew! And he was fine with it! I thought that was what you wanted for me?"

"So you want me to say I'm sorry? Because I'm not!" Jack bellowed his height was imposing over her. "He isn't like us Gwen…"

"Us? There is no us! You made sure of that" Gwen laughed.

"Yeah? 'Cause I'm the one with an engagement ring on my finger." Jack pointed out.

"You are always going to bring that up aren't you" Gwen huffed, "But if I remember correctly I DIDN'T LEAVE FOR A BLUE BOX!" Gwen glared at Jack.

Gwen turned away but Jack grabbed her arm and yanked her back, she fell into his chest. Her hair fell across her face as she looked up at Jack. He watched her intently as she breathed deeply trying to regain some composure from her shouting fit. Soon the two where much in the position they had been in before but Gwen closed her eyes and whispered, "Let me go Jack…let me go"

Without another word Jack released her arm and she ran back out the doors of Torchwood. That was all she seemed to do lately but it was all she could do to escape that place and to escape Jack. Reaching the outside, the air hit Gwen full force and she fell to her knees and wretched. Her sobs wracked her body.

_**Pain I like it rough**_

_**You know I'm always here for you,**_

Jack had sat down, turned on his chair but he still couldn't get Gwen's voice out of his head. He had promised himself he wouldn't spy on her but he couldn't keep himself away. Turning on the CCTV footage, his face twitched. Gwen sat on the same bench she had done earlier in the evening but she was in much worse a state. But still watching her, he stayed where he was because he had…let her go.

_**You know you'll thank me later.**_


End file.
